


Three Ways To Skin A Fox

by Xekstrin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AHRI HAS BIGASS SHARP FOX CLAWS AND SHES GON RIP U UP, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), BDSM, Blood, Demon Sex, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, fellas is it gay to use your symbiote as a muzzle, we're going. FULL foxgirl objectification.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Ahri is in heat. Kai’sa and Evelynn help out.Shit gets REAL weird when ¾ of your kpop band are monster girls.





	Three Ways To Skin A Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I know this isn't how Kai'sa's second skin works in canon but in KDA verse I'm assuming it's just like Venom. She's got a horny lil symbiote.
> 
> Though I took great pains to establish consent, this is still an "in heat" fic and if that concepts squicks you, just exit out.

 

Waking up with a fever wasn't reason enough to cancel a show. She'd worked through worse, and the venue was sold out. It sounded cold but the truth was, how she felt didn't really matter. She had to give the same level of energy, the same stellar performance, to each and every one of her fans. Because while this might be the tenth show on tour for Ahri, for _them_ , it was their one and only chance to see her.

She had to make it count. She _owed_ it to them.

Still, once the last metaphorical curtain fell, Ahri's feet left the ground.

"Come on, missy," Kai'sa said, carrying her backstage. Ahri allowed her, ears drooping as she rested her head against Kai'sa's chest. "We're getting you into comfortable clothes and then you are going to sleep."

Her pride wasn't so fragile that she'd pretend to be okay in front of her bandmates. No performance necessary here.

"Thank you," she rasped. She tucked her tail in, holding it over her lap when they moved through a doorway. Every inch of her ached fiercely, and the worst part was she didn't even know what had gotten her sick. Some combination of stress and travel, probably, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

"Oh, shit." Akali's voice floated nearby, popping in and out from every direction as she hovered anxiously around Kai'sa. Kai'sa's stride never wavered, walking steadily despite Akali doing her best impression of a cat that wanted to trip you up. "Is she okay? Did she actually faint? I knew we should have cancelled!"

"I'm just tired," Ahri mumbled into Kai'sa's chest. "Kai'sa doesn't need to carry me." But she didn't try to struggle free.

"Akali, sweetheart," Kai'sa interrupted. "We're going to slip out the back. Can you run interference?"

Akali snapped a salute. "Sure, I'll run back onstage and take my top off. No one'll even notice you're gone."

" _Don't—_ " Kai'sa and Ahri started at the same time, but after spinning her dull prop kunai around her finger once, Akali bolted back down to hallway to the main stage.

"There's a car waiting outside. I'll have food and medicine sent to the room," was all Evelynn said.

Once outside she walked to the car on her own two feet. There wasn't a mob waiting for them outside the back entrance, thankfully. Just one or two diehard fans. Kai'sa had to drag her away before she could get caught in the endless loop of _can I have an autograph?_

It made her feel worse, being ushered away from the people who were supporting their music, who needed her. But she understood it was necessary. She had to do her job, and right now her job was to recover.

Kai'sa sat in the backseat with her, holding her as she shivered and sweat. She tried to get her to drink but Ahri refused, shifting onto her lap so that she could be as close to her as possible.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You've done nothing worth apologizing for." Kai'sa was firm. She stroked a hand over Ahri's head, following the curve of her folded ears. "Ahri, you take such good care of us. It's a pleasure to finally return the favor."

It was a rare treat to be spoiled for once. Even if she trusted the other members of her band, she wasn't often openly affectionate. But now she suddenly couldn't get enough physical contact, and Kai'sa was all too happy to oblige. A long, hot shower together and some solid food did a lot towards helping her recover.

But when she collapsed on the bed and Kai'sa curled up next to her, she had to put her foot down. "Kai'sa, no. You'll catch whatever I have."

Propping herself up on one elbow, Kai'sa rolled her eyes. "I'll probably catch it anyway. We spend literally all day every day together, babe."

They _did_ share everything. Ahri had slowly let them in her band. On occasion, in her bed. And always, in her heart. Maybe with anyone else, it would have been suffocating. But with her girls, Ahri couldn't imagine living any other way.

Kai'sa rolled onto her stomach, tank riding up a bit and exposing her lower back. Ahri's eyes were drawn to shimmering metallic scales. The second-skin could press flat as silk against Kai'sa's body or fill out into those alien shapes that often hovered behind her, when she wasn't actively trying to hide them. They were warm to the touch, almost rubbery, though Ahri knew they could harden to be stronger than steel.

Kai'sa wiggled a little until Ahri snuggled closer. The logistics of having a massive fox tail meant she was usually the big spoon, and she never minded. Whatever was in the cold medicine knocked her out, and she lost the will to push Kai'sa out of bed.

Instead she let herself be weak. Just for a night. Just for now.

Just until she felt better.

 

* * *

 

 

The smell woke her up.

Blinking blearily, Ahri pressed a hand to her hot forehead. Still feverish. And her skin felt tender to the touch; she flinched just from running a palm over her stomach. The night before was a blur, but she remembered falling asleep next to Kai'sa and she remembered Evelynn sending food up.

That...didn't explain the scent. It was everywhere, much stronger than the vegetable soup she'd had last night. While Ahri had a sharp nose, she couldn't place it. All she knew was that it was _good_ , tempting enough to fully rouse her. Sitting up, her tail flicked from side to side, curiosity making her ignore all her symptoms.

Beside her, Kai'sa mumbled. "Please tell me it's not time to wake up yet."

"It isn't." It was still pitch black outside. The darkness and quiet of the pre-dawn hours pressured her voice into a whisper.

As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she smiled to see Kai'sa sprawled out on her back. She'd always been a fussy sleeper, and Ahri thought she looked so pretty with the blankets tangled around her. Ahri pushed them a little further off, stroking a hand up Kai'sa's thigh.

At first Kai'sa flinched, then she giggled, opening one eye. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." Forgetting her concern about getting Kai'sa sick, she leaned down and kissed her. Kai'sa flinched again, opening her mouth to the kiss more out of instinct than anything else. Sweet and soft, she responded with caution, and as always Ahri stopped to check in. "Is this fine?"

"Better than fine," Kai'sa said, hand curling around the back of Ahri's head. She pulled Ahri into another kiss, slow and tender like the first one. It was all sensation in the darkness, self-consciousness rubbed away by languor. "Are you wearing that peach perfume I like?"

It took her a moment to respond. Kai'sa felt warm against her palms, hot enough to burn through her low fever. Slipping both hands under her shirt, she traced the thin lines of Kai'sa's second-skin where it wrapped around her rib cage. It trembled, slowly parting from Kai'sa's body to allow direct touch. "Mmm. No."

Kai'sa gasped into her mouth, squirming when Ahri reached up to touch her breasts, keeping it whisper-soft until her nipples grew firm from the attention. She pinched them, heat flooding between her legs when Kai'sa moaned her name.

She smiled.

Kai'sa forced her up just far enough to yank her sleep shirt over her head, then drew Ahri back for another kiss.

"You feel so good today," Kai'sa growled, silvery second-skin pooling around her throat. It roughened her voice, lust making it coil in senseless patterns. Once or twice it passed over Ahri's hands, nudging and curious like it had its own mind, directing her to where Kai'sa wanted to be touched. "Ahri, did you throw your charm on me?"

Finally, something lanced through the haze of her mind. Her tail flicked, once. "No?" Ahri said, a little upset. "You'd know if I was doing that, trust me. Why?"

Kai'sa was shaking underneath her, visibly struggling to maintain control. She twisted, thighs pressed tight together, squeezing hard. "Because I feel like I'm about to come and you've barely touched me."

Stunned, Ahri sat back on her heels.

"...Oh, no." When Kai'sa made a curious noise, reaching out to bring her closer, Ahri squeaked. She flailed off the bed, landing in a _poomf_ of suddenly sprouting tails. "Oh, _no_!"

Furious, she went rummaging through her bags for her cellphone. Opening it up, she double checked the date, going to her calendar for confirmation. That was when she noticed her nails, carefully manicured, had turned into twisted, long black claws.

"Is everything okay?" Concerned, Kai'sa stood nearby, keeping her distance. Her second-skin hovered over her shoulders, separate but psychically linked, always close by. "I'm so sorry, you're obviously still sick, I shouldn't have..."

The sound of her voice prompted a full-body shiver in Ahri, from the points of her ears to the tip of every single tail. The aches had faded with Kai'sa distracting her, but now that Ahri was clear-headed again they returned full-force.

"It's not you," she groaned, waving her arm to try and dismiss the extra tails. It took a bit of effort, but they folded up one by one until Ahri was back to normal. "It's me. I'm in heat."

Both 'wings' perked up when Kai'sa gasped, before immediately folding flat against her spine in sudden embarrassment. Kai'sa seemed to shrink too, shoulders hunching in. "Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." _I'm just an idiot._

Every year around the same time, Ahri would diplomatically excuse herself from all her duties. When properly isolated, her heat would pass and go without event. Ahri used it as an excuse for a little vacation, to avoid burnout. Those few weeks off every year kept her from going mad.

But this year, by chance or by some biological quirk, it had come early. And Ahri had been completely surrounded by the three women who loved her, by an entire stadium of people who adored her and wanted her. It was no wonder she'd been triggered into a full-blown cycle.

Carefully, tenderly, Kai'sa cupped Ahri's face in her hands and tilted her head back a bit. "What can I do?"

 _Fuck me_ , was the immediate, obvious answer. The elephant in the room. But she couldn't, she shouldn't. Even if it wasn't a full-blown charm, the force of a gumiho's heat could act as an intoxicant, blurring the lines of consent, and Kai'sa already had so many hang ups over her bare skin being touched, and Ahri couldn't, she _wouldn't_.

She clenched her eyes shut, burning red-hot with embarrassment. "Something cold to eat. Would make me feel better. And please hold me as much as you can. Because otherwise this is going to be very, very painful."

Kai'sa nodded, kissing her again. Once more, passion flared up between them. A raw, wet want, like a bloody heart pulsing in her fist. Swallowing it back, she pulled away and fell onto the bed with a groan while Kai'sa ordered room service.

Carefully angling her tail to the side so she wouldn't crush it, Kai'sa settled in behind her, snuggling her and stroking her stomach. "Like this?"

This was the worst day of her life. "Yes."

Ahri pulled a pillow to her chest, holding onto it and hiding her face in the fluff. Laughing softly, Kai'sa pulled out her laptop and set on a movie. With that to distract them both, it was a little easier to ignore all the aches and pains, and the deep, unfulfilled want inside of her.

This would have to be enough. At least until the worst was over and she could think clearly. She kept glancing at her phone, too, huffing at last night's commotion. "Akali and Eve are all over instagram and twitter," she said. "There's already gifsets."

Kai'sa propped her chin on Ahri's shoulder. "Of what? Don't tell me she actually took her top off."

"See for yourself."

Ahri played a video of Akali slinking back onstage, waving down fans who were trying to leave. "Hey, hey," she said into her mic, "Do we have to end the show just yet?"

Off-stage but still speaking into her mic, Evelynn's dry voice answered. "Yes, Akali. People have homes to go to. The venue needs to close. Be considerate."

"Okaaaay," Akali sighed. "But I have one last question..."

She pulled up the hem of her shirt, showing a slice of tanned skin.

"...Does anyone want this shirt? It's kinda sweaty and I don't wanna wear it anymore."

Whoever was recording started shaking their phone violently from there on out. Any other dialogue quickly got eaten up by fannish squeals, and the clip ended. So Ahri went hunting through the tags for the rest. In between gifsets and other videos they saw the whole thing.

Evelynn marched on stage, scolding Akali.

"You can't just toss your clothing into the crowd!" she said, tugging Akali's shirt back down to a loud chorus of boos and hisses. Then a sharp glint entered her eyes as she surveyed the fans. "...That's not fair to the people sitting all the way in the back."

Ahri sighed as the crowd went ballistic again.

Those two were dangerous when left to their own devices.

After selecting a random girl from the audience, Akali and Evelynn invited her on stage. They gave her a big hug and took a selfie facing the crowd, and yes, they gave her a shirt. _Not_ the one right off Akali's back, thankfully.

"Well that explains why no one bothered us on the way out," Kai'sa said, voice mild. "Where are they now?"

No messages in the group chat, but more searching through twitter painted the rest of the story. There were a bunch of tagged photos of Akali and Evelynn out at the afterparty, and the after-afterparty, and finally one of them in their hotel room. Evelynn stood in the foreground with a finger pressed to her smiling lips, Akali's t-shirt in hand. Meanwhile Akali dabbed in the background, stripped to her boxers, a sports bra, and her socks. It didn't show any more skin than the gym selfies she sometimes posted, but the context was definitely more scandalous.

 _Sorry girls,_ the caption read, _but this belongs to me._

"That's enough ship fuel to power the fandom for the rest of the year," Ahri said, somewhat in awe.

"I don't know about that." She could almost hear Kai'sa's frown. "It doesn't seem like a good idea, encouraging people to ship us."

Ahri's tail waved a little. "It's harmless." The photo was timestamped at 3AM, so about an hour before they'd woken up. "And at least we know they made it back to the hotel safe."

Privately, she was also glad because it meant the other two would probably sleep in. Ahri wouldn't be the only one bedridden. Locking her phone, she sighed again, this time in exhaustion.

Quiet for a moment, Kai'sa kept pressing kisses to the back of her neck, and her shoulders. One free hand stoked her tail, partly to maintain contact and partly to ensure it stayed over Ahri's hip and not sticking back, where one of them might lie on it and pinch it. "Maybe you should have stayed with them."

Kai'sa's breath was hot on her ear, making her whole body clench with need. "Hmm? Sorry, what?"

They were still pressed close together, but suddenly it felt like a great distance had sprung up between them.

"Um," Kai'sa said, "I mean, you'd probably be more comfortable having sex with Eve, at the very least."

Twisting around in Kai'sa's arms, Ahri looked up at her.

The knock on the door made both of them leap apart. Room service, of course. They'd taken their sweet time. Ahri tumbled over the edge of the bed again while Kai'sa went to answer it with a smile and a bow. She returned with a pair of spoons and a cup of yoghurt laden with fruit and thick syrup, spread her legs into a wide vee, and patted the space between them.

"Sit," Kai'sa said. "I have rules about food in bed, but I think we can make an exception this time."

Ahri sat, her back to Kai'sa. Her insides squirmed, every inch of her screaming _yes, yes, yes, she wants it, she told you she wants it._

Angrily digging into the yoghurt, she began to mutter. "I'm just trying to do the right thing, here. I don't want you to fuck me and then when we snap out of it you're disgusted and, and you hate me."

She inhaled the whole glass, and it did make her feel better. A little bit. If Kai'sa was bothered by Ahri hogging it all, she didn't voice it, instead trailing her fingers up Ahri's thigh. "So I'd be fucking you, huh."

A second tail popped into existence, both of them waving excitedly, and Kai'sa laughed.

Trying to do damage control, Ahri stammered out, "I-I don't need to exclusively...receive. But this is a conversation we should have had a long time ago! You shouldn't feel obligated to do this. Especially not now when you're..."

Her words turned into a choked groan when Kai'sa dared a little higher, petting her over her shorts. The second-skin rolled down Kai'sa's forearm, covering her hand like a claw-tipped glove.

"When I'm...?" she prompted, silver claw rolling over a growing wet spot in the fabric.

The glass clattered out of her hand and onto the floor. Gripping the sheets, Ahri braced her feet on the bed, panting loudly. " _Fuck_ , Kai'sa!"

All her self control shredded in an instant. Her hips surged up, seeking friction. But the instant she did, Kai'sa retreated. Denied, a rush of fury washed over her, nails shredding right through the blankets. She was being toyed with, and the darkest, basest part of her wanted to snarl and howl and bite in retribution, her _pride_ demanding some sort of compensation for the injury.

Every breath came out in a labored huff, until slowly, she regained control.

_Holy shit._

She'd never had a reaction like that during her heat, not since the one time she tried riding it out with Evelynn.

"This isn't a game," she said at last, through grit teeth. "I-I'm not safe like this. Kai'sa, I'm not myself right now."

She should have known better. She should have locked herself up. But she just had to be weak for once, didn't she? The one time she asked for help, instead of dealing with this on her own like she was supposed to, and now Kai'sa was teasing her without knowing the danger and Ahri was clutching to her last shred of sanity. Trembling, she waited for Kai'sa to react, or to say something, or be mad at her. But all she did was rub slow, soothing circles on Ahri's shoulders.

"You know, this... thing..." Kai'sa lifted her hand, and the second layer of her skin gathered into a sphere. She tossed it into the air. Upon landing back in her palm, it splashed, spreading over her entire arm again. "Gets overprotective, and it hurts when it moves without my permission, but it does have _some_ perks."

"Oh," Ahri said, still panting. "I see."

"Mmmmhmm," Kai'sa said.

"I don't actually see," Ahri admitted, "I just said I did and hoped you'd explain anyway. I'm kind of functioning on one brain cell right now."

She shook with peals of laughter, wrapping her arms tight around Ahri's waist. Ahri immediately started purring, cuddling back against her chest and nuzzling her head under Kai'sa's chin.

"I _mean_ you can't intoxicate me with whatever sex hormones you're obviously worried about, and there's a reason you've never seen me bleed," Kai'sa explained. "You do know I'm not totally human after what happened to me, right?"

Guilt, again. Even for things she didn't do, for things she had no control over, she carried guilt. She wanted to protect Kai'sa, wanted to rip open time and pluck her from the things that haunted her. It was a powerful urge, wishing there was someone, anyone she could punish. She never wanted Kai'sa to hurt like that ever again. She never wanted to hurt Kai'sa. She _never_ wanted to hurt Kai'sa.

"I'm s-sorry," she said again, her body still so hot and sensitive, so overwhelmed that for an instant she wanted to turn her claws on herself. "I just don't want...to h-hurt you."

"[You can't,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBPw0l26L58)" Kai'sa promised her, gently turning her head so she could kiss Ahri's temple. She worked off her sweat-soaked shirt before setting Ahri's hands on her thighs, squeezing them once. "Poor thing. You're burning up."

When Kai'sa's lips pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses against the back of her neck, Ahri lost control again. Claws flexed on instinct, the tips resting right over Kai'sa's bare thighs. But instead of the bloody rush of flesh sundering, her claws sunk into the thick, rubbery mass of Kai'sa's second-skin. It had rushed down Kai'sa's body the moment it felt a threat.

Capturing Ahri's hands, it ensured she couldn't push them in any deeper... but she also couldn't pull away.

Stuck, she started to try and tug free, heart hammering. "My teeth," she said, one last feeble warning.

"Can I muzzle you?" was Kai'sa's simple solution.

"Yes!" she cried out, arching back against Kai'sa's chest. She didn't even know how Kai'sa planned to do that, and she didn't care. Not when Kai'sa's hands were on her breasts again, massaging them until the ache turned into pleasure. She was so wet now that her thighs were sticky with it, her tail rippling in shudders. "Yes, yes."

Carefully, another tendril of the second-skin wrapped around her mouth. It pressed tight and smooth, clinging like latex. The surface was warm as flesh, pulsing with Kai'sa's heartbeat.  Probing between her lips, it asked a question. Ahri answered by relaxing her jaw, and she let Kai'sa inside.

She groaned around it, twitching in surprise when it stroked and pulled at her tongue. That shouldn't have been as hot as it was. If she weren't ravenously horny she might not have allowed it, they might not have tried it, but she was and they did. And it fit between her teeth perfectly. It gave way when she growled and bit down into it, exploring her mouth in lazy strokes.

"I won't go too deep," Kai'sa assured her, as if she gave a damn at this point. Slipping a hand down Ahri's pants, Kai'sa kissed her temple again.

Ahri was so wet there was hardly any friction when Kai'sas fingers slid over her.

"...Oh my god," Kai'sa's voice rumbled, in shock and delight. She did it again, firmer this time, and Ahri closed her eyes and let out a muffled squeal. Sighing in satisfaction, Kai'sa rested her fingers over Ahri's clit. Her hand was trapped between hot, wet flesh and tight fabric, and every idle movement made Ahri see stars. "You feel amazing."

Urging Ahri to lift her hips, she worked her pants down until they were tangled around one ankle. "Legs over mine, sweetheart."

Every inch of her relaxed into Kai'sa's arms, her head comfortably tucked underneath her chin, her back to Kai'sa's chest. Spreading her legs out, she hooked them over Kai'sa's ankles, baring as much of herself as she could.

"You let me know when you've had enough." Kai'sa stroked her swollen clit, the relief so sharp it was like agony. "I'm going to keep my hand right here where you need me. And I want you to rub against me until you come."

That was easier said than done, with her hands tied and her neck forced back by the second-skin and her legs just a little too wide to comfortably brace herself on the mattress. She growled again, struggling for release with every movement, bucking and thrusting against Kai'sa's hand.

Pressure built slowly, rising up behind her eyes until suddenly all she could see was blinding white light. She moaned around Kai'sa in her mouth, shuddered in Kai'sa's arms, her cunt pulsing with Kai'sa's fingers rolling slow, soothing circles around her. She eased Ahri through her orgasm, keeping every touch gentle but her hand far enough away that Ahri had to _strain_ to reach her.

Her hips dropped, breaking contact so she could recover. Body drenched in sweat, Ahri let the cool air brush over her like waves as her fever finally broke.

Pressed to her back, Kai'sa's chest rose in a short laugh. "Are you okay?"

She removed the gag so that Ahri could answer. A long string of spit trailed from the edge of her gasping mouth to the silvery second-skin, and Ahri coughed, once. "That was fucking amazing."

They both laughed then, a ripple of giggles that they couldn't have fought off if they wanted to.

A warm breath huffed against her ear. "You don't smell all peachy anymore. Was that it? Are you better now?"

"It's more like a refractory period." With most of the initial tension burned away, she was a lot less squeamish about getting into the nitty-gritty with Kai'sa. After all, Kai'sa didn't seem turned off by the whole thing. Ahri pressed a palm to her jaw once her hands were freed, rubbing the tender ache there. "It'll come back uh, about, three or four times every few hours."

Kai'sa made a noise. "Hmmm! That's... hmmm."

"Thorough?" Ahri suggested with a weak smile.

"I'm surprised there's not more gumiho in the world," Kai'sa finished, somewhat diplomatically.

It was probably the _only_ reason there were _any_ gumiho, given how reclusive and aloof her people could be. That was a line of thought for another day, however. More immediate questions needed to be answered. "Do you want to leave? Trust me, I'm well-equipped to handle the rest of this on my own."

When she twisted around, Kai'sa had a single brow arched. "Still so keen on getting rid of me, I see."

"I'm giving you an out," she stressed, a little irritated now. "Whatever subtext you're wringing out of this or whatever you think I'm trying to say, please stop, and listen to what I am actually saying. I don't want you to feel used."

"That's a shame. Because I'm really in a mood to be used."

Her mouth went dry. And as neutral as she tried to keep her expression, Ahri's tail started thwapping enthusiastically against the mattress.

Kai'sa laughed again, and Ahri felt more foolish than ever. Grabbing her tail, she held it to her chest and scowled, turning around to fully face Kai'sa. "You're still mostly human!" she huffed. "I'm allowed to be concerned!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." Kai'sa reassured her with a smile. "It's just... oh no, poor me, forced to make love to my beautiful girlfriend who needs to be pleased for hours and hours."

Ahri smirked, and rubbed her jaw again, pleased to note the soreness had faded already. "Don't promise hours if you can't deliver _hours_ , Kai'sa."

Kai'sa hooked her chin in one hand, angling Ahri closer. "I can deliver."

She kissed her before Ahri had a chance to snark back. When she linked their hands together, the second-skin slithered off her palms and onto Ahri's. They clung all the way down her forearms, forcing her hands above her head, clasped as if in prayer. Pushing Ahri down on her back, Kai'sa left her mouth free this time.

Ahri punished her for it, a low rumble leaving her chest as she nipped Kai'sa's shoulder. The second-skin responded at once, leaping to her defense and into Ahri's mouth. Opening it wide now rather than forcing it shut, nothing muffled Ahri's cries as Kai'sa stroked her firmly, putting her body weight behind every touch.

Grinding on top of her, Kai'sa stripped herself down quickly so her bare sex was pressed to Ahri's thigh. Eager to give back, Ahri tried to push up against her, moving together so she wasn't the only one being pleasured.

The binding around her hands prevented her from doing more, but trust was a fickle thing, and animal instinct could prove stronger. Exchanging freedom for safety was better, and feeling Kai'sa work her way to a sudden climax was just as rewarding as doing it herself. Wetness coated Ahri's thigh, dripping all the way down to her knee, and hearing Kai'sa groan in release sent Ahri spiralling again.

"Don't stop," she gasped when Kai'sa freed her mouth to check in. "Nnn, _more_."

 _More_ was Kai'sa thrusting three fingers inside of her. Every other word became lost in a purr or a growl, language forgotten in favor of instinct again. They fit so perfectly together, every inch of coiled muscle in Kai'sa unleashed like a flood as she pinned Ahri down and fucked her the way she needed.

A third orgasm washed over her, leaving Ahri completely serene with the reward of doing what her body was built for. In the wake of that, even when the haze of lust lifted, Ahri just laid on top of Kai'sa and purred.

"Thank you," she said, rubbing her face against Kai'sa's chest. Her claws had shrunk back to normal, soft and pink and human-looking. Still longer than usual, but that could be fixed with a quick trip to the salon.

A flick of her phone confirmed it was still fairly early in the morning. "We should probably eat something."

Kai'sa's hand slid down her back, squeezing Ahri's ass. "I'll get around to that eventually."

Laughing in shock, Ahri lightly slapped Kai'sa's shoulder. Sitting up, she straddled Kai'sa's waist and didn't fight the sparks that leapt up at every brush of skin against skin. "Well, while we're still rational enough to order more food, we should."

Soft palms stroked over her thighs, Kai'sa's fingers rubbing soothing circles, higher and higher, until she met wetness. "Yes. Though I'm a little disappointed, Ahri."

Ahri's ears folded, slightly. "Oh?"

"You said you'd use me. And here I am, feeling distinctly unused."

Every part of her perked up at that, tail standing straight with excitement. Shuffling a little higher after asking permission, she carefully knelt over Kai'sa's head, a low trill of pleasure continuously rumbling in her chest.

"Am I going to have to muzzle you again?" Kai'sa asked, eyes locked on hers even as she turned her head to the side, licking a wet stripe along Ahri's thighs. The muscles there shivered at the attention, her clit aching to be touched next.

"I think the worst is over, maybe," Ahri said. Then she lifted her hands up. "But, um..."

"Say no more." They coaxed Kai'sa's second-skin to wrap around her chest. Arms bound again, Ahri focused all her attention on maintaining her balance. Kai'sa pulled her closer, hands on her ass and setting the pace.

This was less frantic. Less scratching an itch and more enjoying the act itself. The trust in it, in having the second-skin shifting over her breasts like a pair of hands as Kai'sa sealed her lips around her clit and sucked.

Ahri didn't even know when the fog of her heat clouded all her inhibitions again. Just as she started finding a proper rhythm, her mouth started working all on its own. She purred to Kai'sa, urging her on in a lower voice than usual, a litany of filth making her rock harder against Kai'sa's tongue.

One, two, three, four five. Kai'sa's hands grew tangled in a mass of fur; Ahri relaxed enough to lose control of her tails again. Neither of them complained, though Kai'sa didn't seem to know where to grip any longer until she settled on Ahri's hips instead.

"This is what I wanted," she admitted to Kai'sa in between little gasps, biting her lower lip, tongue flicking out to taste the second-skin when it caressed over her chin.

It left a numbing tingle now as it travelled over Ahri's body, cooling down the worst of her impulses. Some part of her knew she and Kai'sa had more in common than they wanted to admit. There was the hunger of a dark void in them both, an appetite difficult to acknowledge, one never indulged in.

Once she'd gotten this far along with Evelynn _—_ the last time she dared to take a partner during heat _—_ Ahri had almost ripped her to ribbons. Not that Evelynn minded terribly. She sealed the deep gouges on her back, and pressed a thumb to the bites on her neck and shoulders and lips, and had smiled that too-bright smile and asked for more.

Ahri didn't remember a lot of that night. She remembered the next morning, though. Waking up with blood under her nails and coated to her palms and thighs, sticky with it. The flash of terror at what she might have done. Not being entirely soothed by Evelynn snuggling up next to her and licking her hands clean.

As for Kai'sa... there was definitely more to the second-skin than just a desire to protect its host. What _more_ could be was still unknown, but Ahri trusted her, as much as she trusted Evelynn, and as much as they trusted her.

Right then, _more_ was keeping her from hurting anyone, and so she loved it.

She shivered, wanting to sink down, all the way down. Wanting to flatten herself like the second-skin and press against Kai'sa. It would be so good to wrap around her and settle somewhere under her heart and never let go. Instead she rocked once, twice against the flat of Kai'sa's tongue and came with a little cry of loss.

Even after her hands were freed she stayed there, kneeling over her and whimpering on every other exhale. Ahri tangled her fingers deep in violet hair, smoothing it out of Kai'sa's eyes. Satiety made her lethargic, not wanting to move or do anything except sit with the full, unbearable weight of how much she loved this girl.

There weren't any words for it.

Then the door swung open, the automatic lock whirring. Akali arrived with an armful of plastic bags, waving her extra key card in the air. "Knock, knock, ladies! Sorry to wake you but I have medicine and..."

When Ahri locked eyes with Akali, she shifted subtly. All nine of her tails flared out behind her, arched and flexing, sensually twisting past each other. She must seem absolutely feral like this, a predator crouched over her last kill,[ eyes glowing in the dark.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QAyTfOQ2p34)

Pure molten fire rose up in her fiercely, pushing its way up to the top of her head so fast she reeled.

Squeaking, Akali dropped her bags and dipped out, slamming the door shut. In just a few seconds Ahri and Kai'sa's phones both rang, and some of the haze left her as she laughed and sat back.

Wiggling off of Kai'sa, Ahri grabbed her phone and opened the message.

_I am soooo sorry, I should have knocked!_

Black claws flexed on her hands. Her whole body was trembling from a mixture of exhaustion and an arousal so deep it ached. After a few responses failed, Ahri gave up trying to type and called her.

"Akali," she said, shocked at how different her own voice sounded like this. Raw from shouting and pleading, and deep, and hungry. Always hungry. "I need you to do me a favor."

 

* * *

 

 

When the door opened again later, it was Evelynn's cool voice sounding out, amused. "Looks like you've been careless, gumiho."

Bound hand and foot this time, Ahri had somehow been shuffled to the edge of the bed with all their movement. Arching her head back so that it tilted over the edge, she saw Evelynn standing there in the doorframe, upside down. She had one fist on her hip, one lasher coiling out to flick on the lamps.

Ahri groaned in the sudden brightness. She winced even as Kai'sa moved up to lie beside her, kissing the side of her neck as one hand gently explored between her spread legs.

"Eve," was all Ahri could say. A plea, and an apology, and a cry for help.

Evelynn responded by pacing closer, grasping one of Ahri's breasts in her hand and kneading it indulgently, slowly, possessively. In just a single move somehow she had projected the sense that she was something Kai'sa was just borrowing for now. It enveloped her in flames, bringing her higher with one touch.

Ahri closed her eyes tightly, glad she had asked Akali to fetch their other bandmate, but at the same time burning up with embarrassment at needing her help.

"It smells like fresh blood in here," Evelynn said, framing her nipple in the curve between thumb and forefinger. "Did she hurt you, Kai'sa darling?"

Kai'sa smiled, shaking her head. "Just one tiny bite."

"That's good." She bent down, capturing Ahri's lips in a kiss. Ahri drank it up, every muscle straining against the second-skin keeping her bound. Evelynn kissed her again, before pulling back just enough to feel warm breath on her lips, squeezing her breast harder now. "[Let me have a taste, gumiho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCFt9sMYuuA)."

She did. Even if it was Kai'sa's hands fucking her, it was Evelynn who pushed her to the edge once more, every sound muffled by the mouth over hers and the harsh pull of Evelynn's powers. She was being drained in two directions, she realized, the worst of her fever cooling down just by the presence of them both.

Afterwards, panting and tonguing the smeared lipstick away from the crook of her mouth, she wondered why she hadn't tried this sooner.

"Hi," she managed in a ragged gasp, once her head had cleared. Then she groaned when Kai'sa draped herself over Ahri's body, kissing up her chest, soothing the red claw marks Evelynn had left behind while she was twisting in the throes of pleasure. "God, you're going to start it up again."

"That's the plan," Kai'sa said cheerily. "Though I'm wondering if we won't need Akali's energy to wear you out."

"That might not be a bad idea," Evelynn said, her phone out as she typed a quick text. "I am curious to see how she'll react to the scent of you. If she can withstand it..."

Lowering herself, Evelynn sat next to Ahri, still bound on the bed. She kept her legs off the edge, crossed at the knee as she examined Ahri. She was smiling, most of her lipstick gone after Ahri had practically licked it off.

"I don't think the amount of blood I scent can be chalked up to Kai'sa's love bite," she said, her hand cool as she cupped Ahri's chin. "What do you smell, Kai'sa?"

"Peaches," Ahri and Kai'sa answered at the same time, and shortly afterwards there was a knock at the door.

Akali peeked inside, a flustered smile on her face. "Can I come in? Eve, uh, got me up to speed on what's going on. Is Ahri okay?"

"Come see for yourself," Evelynn urged. Then, to Kai'sa, she suggested, "Go get some water. Take a break. I'll handle this."

Something about her cool confidence, how utterly unrattled she was by all of this, did a lot to calm down Ahri's racing heart. She felt so much better with Evelynn here helping mediate her heat.

Reluctant at first, Kai'sa finally let Ahri go after a quick kiss to them both. When she tried to get to her feet she wobbled a bit, knees giving way as she made her way to the bathroom.

"Holy shit, I can't even walk," she muttered, laughing in disbelief. Her voice grew faint as she shut the door behind her. The hiss of the shower starting up drowned out the rest.

Turning her attention back to Akali, she realized the other woman was keeping a wary, respectful distance. That was cute. Ahri rolled over so that she was on all fours. Her higher brain knew she ought to greet her properly, maybe ask if Evelynn had really explained what was happening. But the sight of Akali twisted up everything inside of her so that she couldn't speak properly.

Instead she extended one hand, claw-tipped, and beckoned her closer.

Akali exhaled in a shudder, brown irises eclipsed by blown-black lust quicker than she thought possible. Marching over to them, she tugged her shirt over her head along with her bra and was hopping out of her pants when Evelynn stopped her.

The lasher wrapped around Akali's waist, lifting her until she was off-balance on just one tip-toe. They gave off a plush velvet appearance, when Evelynn deigned to have them on display at all, but Ahri knew the lashers were warm as flesh, and stronger than steel. The sharp edges could break through solid concrete if Evelynn were in a foul mood; they were more than strong enough to restrain Akali.

"Akali," Evelynn said, voice a warm suggestion.

Akali's dark eyes, focused intently on Ahri, twitched to Evelynn at the sound of her name.

"Tell me where we are."

A slight furrow creased between Akali's eyes. "The... hotel," she said, but she didn't sound sure.

"Which hotel, my love?"

Akali didn't have an answer for that one. Instead, her eyes slowly angled back to Ahri, whose little bubble of arousal was slowly draining away by the realization of what was happening.

"Do you know what year it is?" Evelynn tried next.

"Does it matter?" Akali mumbled. "Fuck, I don't know. I can't remember."

"Oh, wow." Ahri sat up, guilt piercing through any lingering desire she might have had. "She's gone, isn't she?" Gone in a way Kai'sa very clearly hadn't been.

"I'd say so." Evelynn kept her tone conversational, another lasher joining the first to keep Akali bound, and from doing anything she might regret. "Akali, my love, I need you to be a good girl and sit still for me. Just for a little while. When your head clears I'll ask you again."

The way Akali deflated would have been comical under most other circumstances. "Okaaay," she complained, then quieted down when the soft purple length of Evelynn's lasher wrapped around her eyes. She inhaled deeply. "It smells _good_ in here."

"That's because someone has been very negligent about her nature," Evelynn said, giving Ahri a pointed look.

Squirming in guilt, Ahri averted her gaze. Still, her thighs pressed together, need more urgent than anything else. "That's why I called you, Eve. Are you going to do something about it or are you just going to scold me?"

The response was Evelynn's hand whipping out and grabbing her by the neck. Pinned face down, Ahri only had enough time for a single whine of complaint before Evelynn was kneeling over her, whispering in to her ear.

"This is what happens when you ignore what you are," Evelynn said, flexing her clawed grip once. "You put people in danger. You put my _human girlfriend_ in danger. And then I have to come and clean your mess. Do you like that, Ahri? Do you enjoy it?"

Her tails served as a poor buffer between her and Evelynn. And despite everything, they could not stop _touching_ her, coiling and snaking past Evelynn's thighs and wrapping around her waist.

She knew anything she said would just be an excuse, and a weak one at that. She knew that she'd been careless with Akali, and with Kai'sa, too. She'd given so much of herself to others that now all she could do was take. She knew that she was the weak one today, and that she needed Evelynn to be strong because she couldn't, and she knew that Evelynn was only mad because she was worried, but god it only turned her on even more. Ahri could sense Evelynn's conflicted feelings in the pulse beating close to her own, all those emotions laid bare.

"...Don't act like a brat," Evelynn finally said, when it became clear no answer was forthcoming. "Tell me what you need."

When she craned her neck sideways to see where Akali was, she found her comfortably and safely zoned out in Evelynn's embrace, the lashers keeping her docile and subdued.

"Whatever you can give me," Ahri answered honestly.

Evelynn's free hand swiped roughly between her legs, coming back dripping wet.

"God." Sounding a little shocked, Evelynn seemed to forget herself as she touched her again. Her voice went lower, genuine desire in her voice bullying past the anger. "...It's been a long time, hasn't it, gumiho?"

 _Years_. As careful fingers circled her stiff clit, Ahri's claws flexed into the mattress, long since ruined. Add that to the list of things she needed to take care of and fix when this was done, add it to the bill for someone else to clean.

The pressure on her back mounted, Evelynn resting more of her weight on Ahri. "Was it so bad, being with me?" she murmured, petting her clit with one hand, petting her ruffled fur with the other. "You hated it this much? You'd rather lock yourself away, or risk Kai'sa."

"No," she whined, arching her back. All of her tails stroked and curled around her sinuously until Evelynn batted one of them aside, impatient. All but one folded in, leaving her on display for Evelynn to touch again. She wanted desperately to explain, but for a while the only thing she could manage was another low, tortured moan. "Of course I don't like it, Eve! I don't like _needing_ it. But I do need it, I need you to fix it, I need you, _please_."

With Kai'sa she could relax enough to take the edge off, but deep down she knew that she could only properly succumb with Evelynn. Kai'sa could mitigate her, but Evelynn could take everything she had to give.

That demanding grip moved from her neck to the base of her tail, squeezing it until she cried again.

Temper soothed for now, Evelynn swung right back to low amusement. "Are you going to come for me again so soon?"

" _Yessss_." She bowed her head, shivering helplessly as she did just that. Head to toe, a frisson of electricity uncoiling from within her and taking her out. Boneless, Ahri slumped down onto the sheets again, humming in delight as the heat cleared from her.

"What number was that?" Evelynn wanted to know. She made Ahri hiss when she worked her fingers deep inside, pushing her limits. Ahri twitched when Evelynn's head dipped down, her tongue dragging out over her shoulder. "Seven...? Eight? Mmm, I can taste it on your skin."

Ahri shrugged, still exhausted and wiggling from the overstimulation. "I don't really like to keep count when I'm like this."

"I remember you got to sixteen with me."

She flushed at the memory. "I'll take your word for it."

A rustle of fabric and flailing limbs made them both look up as Akali finally seemed to snap out of her stupor. She grunted in confusion, wincing when Evelynn let her drop to the floor.

"Ow!" Akali sat to the side, rubbing her behind. "What the hell just happened?! Did Ahri use her freaking charm on me?!"

"I did warn you before you came inside," Evelynn said. "Looks like you couldn't hang, baby."

"I can hang!" Akali insisted, pounding a fist on the floor. "I just wasn't expecting a face full of sex magic!"

"Lightweight," Evelynn teased. "Still want to give it a shot now that you know what you're in for?"

Suddenly a little more subdued, Akali's eyes dropped. Then she peeked up, almost shyly, and stammered, "U-uh, is there a way to dial it down just a little? Cause as insanely hot as this is, I'm also a little freaked out right now."

"Not..." Ahri cleared her throat. "Not really."

She stared at Ahri a little longer, wide-eyed. Then Akali sulked, blushing bright red all the way down her chest. "Then I'm... gonna check on Kai'sa, she's been in the shower a long time."

Getting up on shaking feet, she vanished into the bathroom as well and shut the door, loudly. Ahri winced a little, guilt stinging again.

"Sorry," Evelynn said.

"I'm not offended." Ahri rubbed her forehead, fatigued. "Just feel like a monster."

"You are a monster," Evelynn reminded her. "But you don't need to hide it, Ahri. Not from us." One finger angled her face up, gold eyes guarded but tender. "Not from me."

Ahri bit her lip, not sure what to say.

Then she bit Evelynn's, kissing her hard.

Evelynn allowed it, deepening the kiss until they were both scrambling to undress her. Even someone like Evelynn wasn't completely immune to her influence... not discounting the possibility that Evelynn would have wanted this anyway, of course.

"Don't hold back." Evelynn's eyes shone with their own light, the hint of fangs in the corner of her lips making Ahri kiss her again, and again. "Come on, gumiho. Take it. I know you can."

It was furious, fucking someone when she didn't have to worry about hurting them. Evelynn matched her blow for blow, snarling in her face when black claws dug in deep into pale skin. Ahri's ears flattened against her skull in response, two monsters struggling for a connection however they could, wresting it from this moment.

She was purring when she came again, but her bared teeth and gasping mouth made it come out as a raspy growl.

One moment of clarity shone through it all. Evelynn rose up on all fours over her, stopping long enough just to admire her. A hand passed through her hair, shockingly gentle in contrast to the blood running down her throat.

"You're so beautiful," Evelynn said, thumb pressing over her own mouth to stem a cut from where Ahri been too careless.

Release was close again. The stamina heat provided her didn't leave room for teasing. Unending desire kept her in place, wanting more and more and more, until the fever ran its course.

"Can you end it?" she asked, hushed. "Can you... you know. Eat it? Until there's nothing left? Make it end early?"

A curious glint entered her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

Ahri nodded tightly before she could change her mind, while the rust in her mouth kept her distracted from anything else. Until a sharp, sudden cry from the bathroom set her on high alert, Akali's familiar voice shouting out Kai'sa's name.

"Ah." Evelynn smiled at her knowingly. "I have a feeling the shower will be occupied a while longer."

She couldn't even share in the joke, shaking furiously, her lust renewed by the knowledge that someone else was touching Akali, _her_ Akali. Even knowing it was Kai'sa didn't help, because she belonged to Ahri too. They all did, they were hers, they were _hers_ and she _needed_ them _—_

A voracious mouth, not human at all, sank into her. Pulling deep, Evelynn locked Ahri in her arms, twisting one leg up sharply so that they were pressed together. Wet flesh slid against flesh, the hard, wonderful friction of Evelynn's clit rubbing right above hers. Trying for a better angle, she twisted and arched, shouting in surprise at the sensation of a serpentine tongue entering her mouth.

There was fire then, in a way she'd never known before. The way the hottest temperatures burned blue and white instead of the mellow sunset hues she'd taken for granted. Evelynn was a star, something that should have remained distant, suddenly altogether far too close. White and violet flames enveloped her, fangs puncturing deep into Ahri as she took her own pleasure.

Ahri felt it rush through her as if it were her own. She crested the peak, hovering in that moment just before orgasm... and lingered there uncomfortably long. Release felt like a noose, suddenly. It wrapped around her throat like another set of hands— and with a jolt, Ahri realized that it wasn't just her imagination or Evelynn's powers at work. Her lashers, very physical and very real, _were_ twisting over her shoulders and her chest and her throat, binding her like velvet shibari. All aesthetic, no restraint.

Instead of a cozy descent, her climax just climbed higher. Ahri forced herself not to fight it, heart fluttering in a panic, holding Evelynn closer for comfort. Evelynn held her down, forcing her to ride it out. Higher, higher. Rushing between her and her lover in an endless figure eight. Left with no other outlet, she raked her claws down Evelynn's back, prompting her to shiver and moan her name.

That was when she crashed. She shattered, screaming, sobbing. Her leg twitched, kicking, as she took fistfuls of Evelynn wherever she could reach her. Thick and tangled in her violet hair, or running down her back again, or clutching her ass and forcing her closer because Ahri wasn't done yet, not by a long shot. Not as long as she could still feel the orgasm rippling through Evelynn, her cunt aching to be filled.

Then, sharply, the connection between them was severed.

She felt everything funnel out of her, scooped hollow, left to rattle with nothing remaining inside.

Evelynn was glowing above her still, the energy around her swollen and indolent as a well-fed serpent. She kissed Ahri one last time, tenderly, and that was when she passed out.

 

* * *

 

When she woke up, someone had drawn the covers up over her shoulders. The room was dark again, the clock telling her it was late in the evening.

Nearby, she heard conversation. Drained and limp, she sat up long enough to blink at her bandmates sleepily.

"Hey, sleepy girl," Kai'sa said, noticing her first. "You're up sooner than expected."

"Tired," was all Ahri could say.

Akali landed next to her with a heavy thump. She stroked the top of Ahri's head, squeezing her ears a bit. "I bet. Eve said she drained you dry."

"Per Ahri's request," Evelynn said, in a gentle but firm way that made Ahri think this wasn't the first time she'd had to remind them of this fact.

They were all fully dressed, sitting around the table with what looked like boxes of takeout. It smelled good, but not as good as the bed felt. So Ahri curled up around Akali, holding onto her hand and kissing it once.

"Aaaand she's out," Akali said, her voice faint.

Evelynn's amused rumble. "She definitely smells like normal again, so I think we're in the clear."

"Oh?" Akali sounded surprised. "If you say so, I guess."

Kai'sa made a curious noise. "What did she smell like to you? I never got a chance to ask."

A small laugh. "Uh, same as always, I guess.

"She smelled just like home."

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> "if the boner tails aren’t used sexily I will be effectively blue balled Kep" --duch, 2019, single-handedly motivating me to finish this when I wanted to give up


End file.
